prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Sakagami Ayumi
is the first movie-exclusive human character in the All Stars series, Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi and Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is . Personality Due to her shy personality, she does not have the courage to talk to her classmates. She's often alone because of that, until she has an encounter with Fuu-chan. Ayumi loves him so much and she always wants to protect him. By the end of New Stage, Ayumi becomes brave and fearless. History Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage Ayumi is a schoolgirl from Yokohama who really loves Pretty Cure, but is too shy to talk about it with her classmates. She meets Fuu-chan while walking home and they become friends without her knowing that he's one of Fusion's fragments. When she finds out Fuu-chan was Fusion, she blames herself for his actions. However, she later resolves to let her true feelings reach Fuu-chan so she can help the Pretty Cures. This action allowed her to become a Pretty Cure, Cure Echo. After that, she made amends with Fuu-chan before reverting back to her civilian form, while materializing a white Cure Decor. Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2 Ayumi made only a cameo appearance in the opening of new stage 2 at the PanPakaPan bakery owned by Hyuuga Saki's family. Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3 Ayumi returns in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi, called into the Dream World to aid the Pretty Cure. It's shown that, after her time as Cure Echo, she recovered and kept her Cure Decor, wearing it on the breast pocket of her coat. She also gains a Mascot partner in the form of both EnEn and Gureru and able to transform in process. Cure Echo "Deliver my feelings! Cure Echo!" 思いよとどけ! キュアエコー! Omoi yo todoke! Kyua Ekoo! Cure Echo is Ayumi's Pretty Cure form, which she gained from her true feelings for Fuu-chan, then later EnEn and Gereru. In this form, her brown hair becomes blonde, her ponytails become longer and her eyes turn to yellow. Her white dress is similar to Smile and Suite Pretty Cure. The insignia on her bow is the Smile Pretty Cure symbol. Attacks * - She says the incantation and draws a spiral line, then she shoots a shining ball to the target, which then purify the area. Etymology : Saka (坂) means "slope/hill", Gami (上) means "up" : Ayumi (あゆみ) means "walking" or "progressing". Together, Ayumi's name has the meaning of "walking uphill". This could be a reference to gradually overcoming a problem, possibly Ayumi overcoming her shyness and indecision. Trivia *Prior to her being officially revealed, an image showing her as a Cure in black and pink, looking like an anagram between Cure Happy and Kamen Rider Decade and named Cure Union, was believed to have been leaked, naming her Hoshizora Ikue and describing her as Miyuki's daughter from a future in which Fusion rules the world. This was proven to be fake with the first update of the New Stage website. *The name Cure Echo was first revealed on the packaging of Pretty Cure Snack, a series of small snack packages featuring the movie Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. *Ayumi is the third character in the franchise to be named Ayumi, following Momozono Love's mother and a one episode character from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, and followed by Aida Mana's mother. *Cure Echo is the fifth Cure to have white as her main theme color, the first being Cure White, the second being Cure Egret, the third being Cure Ange and the fourth being Cure Rhythm. *Cure Echo's character designer is Akira Takahashi, who also designed the characters of Suite Pretty Cure♪. **The name Cure Echo also seems to fit a musical theme. *Cure Echo's Cure outfit has elements of older Cures' outfits with Heartcatch Pretty Cure's, Smile Pretty Cure's and Suite Pretty Cure's being the most prominent. **Her skirt is also similar to Cure Rosetta, even though Doki Doki! Pretty Cure aired later than the All Stars New Stage movie. *Cure Echo's transformation Cure Decor is a white ribbon with a hexagon on it, which has six sides. Incidentally, she is the sixth Cure with the Smile emblem on her medallion. **Her transformation decor is in the same shape as the Miracle Light for the latest All Stars movie. **Ayumi is the fourth Pretty Cure to transform without using a transformation device at first. The first was Cure Passion without a Linkrun, then Cure Flower without a Heart Perfume and then Cure Beat without a Cure Module. *Ayumi made a brief appearance in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2. *Ayumi returns in Pretty Cure All New Stage 3, the last of the New Stage movies. Gallery Category:Episodes Sakagami Ayumi Category:Movie characters